1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle anti-theft device and more particularly pertains to preventing unauthorized operation of a vehicle with a vehicle anti-theft device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle anti-theft systems and components is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle anti-theft systems and components heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing access to and operation of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,753 to Williams discloses a fuel line cut-off switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,980 to Pigeon discloses a fuel pump cut-off circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,275 to Iida discloses a fuel supply cut-off control system for the engine of an automobile vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,837 to Gosker discloses a fuel cut-off anti-theft device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,641 to Durrell discloses an anti-theft vehicle system and method.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle anti-theft device that, when activated, prevents fuel from being delivered to an engine of a vehicle, prevents access thereto by simultaneously locking the hood of a vehicle, and transmits an emergency signal to a remote location.
In this respect, the vehicle anti-theft device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized operation of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle anti-theft device which can be used for preventing unauthorized operation of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.